Regrets
by peachzizi
Summary: Menceritakan tentang bagaimana sakitnya ketika rasa percaya di khianati dan juga tentang penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat. It's Daejae (Daehyun x Youngjae) story.


Warning! : (might be) Lots of typos. Mention of "Hyun familiy". Bisa GS atau Yaoi, tergantung lebih prefer kemana.

Enjoy! ^^

 **...**

Rasanya masih segar diingatan Himchan ketika ia bertanya pada adik sepupunya, Youngjae, dengan pertanyaan, "Kau yakin akan menikah dengan Daehyun?". Saat itu Youngjae baru saja akan mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan lelaki yang saat ini telah menjadi suaminya, dan itu terjadi lima tahun silam. Bukan tanpa alasan Himchan bertanya begitu pada Youngjae, karena pada dasarnya Daehyun memang terkenal sebagai lelaki yang kerap kali berganti-ganti pasangan, bahkan ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah Daehyun dapat mengencani tiga sampai lima orang sekaligus, dan tentu hal itu membuat Himchan sebagai seorang kakak khawatir pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu.

Dimata Himchan, Youngjae adalah sosok yang ceria namun juga polos, ia tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman mengenai cinta. Sebelum bersama Daehyun, Youngjae hanya pernah dua kali menjalin hubungan, dan itupun bukan hubungan yang serius.

Youngjae bukannya tidak tahu mengenai perangai suaminya itu, hanya saja kenaifannya membuat ia terus percaya jika lelaki yang dicintainya itu dapat berubah. Namun ternyata segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai yang diharapkan. Semenjak umur pernikahan mereka mencapai yang ke dua, Youngjae sering kali mendapati suaminya berkencan dengan orang lain. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, namun berkali kali dan berkali kali pula lah keduanya berseteru.

Setiap kali mereka bertengkar, Daehyun selalu berkata, "aku hanya makan malam bersamanya, tidak lebih", dan lagi-lagi karena kebaikkan dan kenaifannya Youngjae selalu memaafkan suaminya itu. Youngjae berfikir mungkin Daehyun mulai bosan dengan hubungan mereka sehingga lelaki itu mencari 'hiburan' diluar sana, dan Youngjae juga berfikir selama suaminya itu tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar batas ia dapat memakluminya. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, namun Youngjae percaya jika pernikahan mereka masih bisa dipertahankan.

Tapi benar kata orang-orang diluar sana, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Bukan hanya Youngjae yang merasakan penyesalan itu, tapi juga Himchan dan Daehyun. Himchan menyesal telah membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu menikah dengan pria yang salah, ia merasa menjadi seorang kakak yang tidak berguna karena ia gagal melindungi dan menjaga adiknya itu. Disisi lain Daehyun merasakan penyesalan yang begitu luar biasa, ia menyesal telah berbuat seenaknya dimasa lalu, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa kesalahan-kesalahannya dimasa lalu dapat berdampak sebegitu besar dimasa mendatang, ia merasa ia adalah lelaki yang paling bodoh yang ada di dunia ini dan sungguh ia begitu membenci dirinya sendiri.

Kini sosok yang sangat mereka berdua cintai itu hanya menjalani kehidupannya dengan keterdiaman dan keheningan, seolah Youngjae telah memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang tidak dapat dimasukki oleh siapapun, termasuk sang kakak dan sang suami. Tatapan Youngjae begitu kosong, tak ada lagi sinar kebahagiaan yang dulu selalu ada dimatanya. Tak ada lagi tawa riang ataupun senyuman yang terulas dibibirnya. Tak ada lagi suara semanis madu yang dulu dapat dengan mudah mereka dengar. Semuanya hanyalah kenangan, karena Youngjae yang sekarang hanyalah Youngjae yang selalu menatap keluar jendela kamar tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu ringkih, surai karamelnya yang dulu mengembang dan dapat dengan mudah tertiup angin kini berantakan, pipinya yang dulu gembil dan merona kini sangat tirus dan wajah manis itu menjadi begitu pucat dan sendu, mereka kehilangan Youngjae yang mereka kenal.

Dengan keadaan Youngjae yang seperti itu, kedua orang tuanya pun sudah angkat tangan, mereka pasrah dengan keadaan yang menimpa anak semata wayang mereka, karena sekeras apapun mereka berupaya untuk mengembalikan Youngjae, semua upaya tersebut berakhir sia-sia, harapan mereka terkikis setiap kali mereka mencoba namun hanya kegagalan yang mereka dapat, seolah Youngjae memang tidak ingin kembali. Kendati demikian, Himchan dan tentu saja Daehyun enggan menyerah, mereka yakin suatu saat Youngjae mereka pasti bisa kembali, paling tidak sedikit membaik. Hanya saja Daehyun dan Himchan memiliki jalan fikir yang berbeda, Himchan percaya jika saja lelaki yang menurutnya brengsek itu mau meninggalkan adiknya, adiknya itu pasti akan pulih. Tapi berkebalikan dengan Himchan, meskipun ia tahu ini semua adalah salahnya, Daehyun bersikeras untuk tetap berada disamping Youngjae, menurutnya ia akan menjadi pria yang jauh lebih brengsek jika ia meninggalkan belahan jiwanya dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini, dan Daehyun juga ingin menebus dosa-dosanya terhadap sosok yang amat sangat dicintainya itu, ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya.

Pepatah mengatakan, 'air beriak tanda tak dalam' dan begitulah Youngjae. Luka dihatinya sudah terlalu dalam sehingga sosok manis itu tak lagi berteriak ataupun menjerit. Bagaikan air danau yang dalam, Youngjae terlihat begitu tenang, namun ketenangan itulah yang justru lebih membahayakan.

Awal dari kejadian pahit itu terjadi empat bulan yang lalu, dimana saat itu, setelah hampir lima tahun penantian akhirnya Youngjae dapat mengandung buah hati hasil cintanya dan suaminya. Youngjae begitu bahagia ketika mendengar dokter memberitahukan kabar baik tersebut. Dan mengingat bahwa ulang tahun pernikahannya yang kelima hanya tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi, Youngjae memutuskan untuk merahasiakan kehamilannya dari sang suami dan akan menjadikannya kejutan.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, satu setengah bulanpun terasa seperti sebuah kedipan mata. Dengan begitu bersemangat Youngjae hendak menyiapkan sebuah pesta untuknya dan sang suami. Ditemani oleh Himchan, ia berniat membelikan kado untuk lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Saat itu Himchan sudah mengetahui tentang kehamilan Youngjae, dan selayaknya kakak yang protektif pada umumnya, Himchan tidak mengizinkan Youngjae untuk berpergian seorang diri.

Youngjae dan Himchan baru saja sampai dirumah, mereka tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka disofa ketika ada sebuah mobil asing terparkir di depan rumah. Dengan bertanya-tanya, Youngjae membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk sang tamu, dan ketika pintu terbuka Youngjae mendapati seseorang berparas cantik dan bertubuh mungil bersama seorang anak kecil yang jika dilihat mungkin masih berumur sekitar tiga tahun. Meskipun bingung dan tidak mengenal siapa tamu yang datang tersebut, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik Youngjae tetap mempersilakan mereka masuk.

Sebenarya sejak kedatangan dua orang yang menurutnya asing itu, Youngjae memiliki perasaan tidak enak, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang walaupun ia tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa alasannya, namun meski demikian Youngjae tidak ingin berprasangka buruk, terlebih pada orang yang tidak ia kenal. Lagi lagi Youngjae dengan segala kenaifannya.

Sosok berparas cantik itu ternyata bernama Baekhyun. Ia bercerita bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mantan kekasih Daehyun dimasa lalu dan anak kecil yang dibawanya adalah anak kandung Daehyun. Youngjae merasa detak jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ia sempat menolak untuk percaya, tapi Baekhyun membawa bukti-bukti berupa hasil DNA yang menunjukkan jika balita bernama Taehyung itu memang anak kandung Daehyun. Baekhyun juga menambahkan kalau sesungguhnya Daehyun sudah mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung, hanya saja lelaki tersebut terus mengelak dari kenyataan yang ada.

Sebenarnya tujuan dari kedatangan Baekhyun hanyalah untuk mempertemukan anaknya itu dengan ayah kandungnya, ia juga tidak akan memaksa Daehyun untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, tapi tetap saja, fakta yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun bagaikan angin katrina yang memporak porandakan hati Youngjae.

Melihat keadaan Youngjae yang sepertinya _shock_ , Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, bagaimanapun ia mengerti dengan posisi Youngjae saat ini. Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Youngjae mulai menangis, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan kekecewaannya dibahu Himchan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kepercayaannya selama ini dibalas dengan begitu keji oleh suaminya. Himchan hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus punggung Youngjae untuk menenangkannya, meski dalam benaknya ia sangat ingin membunuh Daehyun saat ini juga.

Pesta ulang tahun pernikahan yang sudah direncanakan akhirnya harus terlupakan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Daehyun sampai dirumah. Hanya kegelapan dan keheningan lah yang menyambut kedatangannya. Mulanya Daehyun berfikir jika ini adalah bagian dari kejutan yang akan Youngjae berikan, namun mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar mereka membuat Daehyun menyingkirkan dugaannya. Dengan segera Daehyun bergegas menuju arah suara tersebut. Daehyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar. Disana terdapat Youngjae yang masih menangis dipelukkan Himchan, matanya yang bengkak dan baju Himchan yang basah memberi bukti jika Youngjae sudah menangis selama beberapa jam.

Menyadari kedatangan Daehyun, Youngjae mengatakan ia ingin membicarakan masalah ini langsung dengan suaminya. Awalnya Himchan melarang, bagaimana pun Youngjae masih dalam keadaan terguncang dan ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada diri adiknya ataupun kandungan yang ada di perutnya, namun Youngjae kukuh pada keinginannya dan akhirnya Himchan hanya bisa membiarkannya.

Himchan memilih untuk menunggu diluar karena menurutnya ini adalah masalah pribadi dan ia paham jika keduanya butuh privasi walau sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul pria yang sudah menyakiti adiknya itu. Dari luar Himchan dapat mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar, lebih tepatnya suara Youngjae yang berteriak meminta penjelasan dan suara Daehyun yang mencoba untuk menenangkan Youngjae. Himchan khawatir tentu saja, terlebih ketika mendengar adanya suara benda-benda yang dilempar. Selama dua puluh tujuh tahun mengenal Youngjae, yang itu berarti sepanjang hidup Youngjae, ini pertama kalinya Himchan melihat sang adik semeledak ini. Himchan paham, mungkin inilah saatnya Youngjae mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia pendam selama ini.

Rasa khawatir Himchan semakin menjadi ketika ia mendengar jerit kesakitan Youngjae dan suara Daehyun yang menyerukan nama Youngjae dengan panik. Tanpa berfikir panjang Himchan langsung masuk kedalam kamar pasangan tersebut dan semua rasa khawatir Himchan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, disana Youngjae sedang menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya dan darah yang mengaliri kedua kakinya.

Youngjae terbangun dengan jarum infus di pergelangan tangannya dan selang oksigen dihidungnya, tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Ia hanya diam ketika dokter memeriksa tubuhnya, namun ketika dokter hendak memeriksa bagian perutnya Youngjae tersadar, ia bertanya pada dokter mengenai kandungan didalam perutnya dan setelah dokter menjelaskan bahwa kandungannya tidak dapat diselamatkan, dan rahimnya harus diangkat karena terlalu lemah dan dapat mengancam nyawanya sendiri, Youngjae menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan Youngjae terus meraung agar anaknya dikembalikkan, ia tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan anak kandungnya dan kehilangan harapan untuk memiliki anak. Akhirnya setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Youngjae, Youngjae pun terlelap. Tapi siapa sangka jika raungan Youngjae sebelum ia terlelap adalah kali terakhirnya Youngjae mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hari silih berganti, kini sudah enam bulan Youngjae berada dalam keterpurukkannya. Setiap harinya ia hanya terdiam menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, dan setiap hari pulalah Himchan serta Daehyun terus mengurus dan mengajaknya berbicara meski nyatanya mereka tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Dalam hal ini dapat dikatakan jika Himchan masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan Daehyun, sebab Youngjae masih mau memakan makanan yang ia berikan meski harus membujuk berkali-kali dan itupun hanya beberapa suapan saja.

Daehyun merindukan Youngjae-nya. Ia merindukan saat-saat dimana mereka bercanda, saat dimana Youngjae akan tertawa ketika dirinya melakukan hal konyol atau membuat lelucon, Youngjae yang akan menyambutnya ketika ia pulang, Youngjae yang cerewet, Youngjae yang suka bermanja padanya, dan segala yang Youngjae lakukan ketika mereka bersama dulu. Setiap hari, tanpa mengenal lelah Daehyun terus berdoa agar Tuhan mau mengampuni segala dosanya dan agar Tuhan mau mengembalikan Youngjae seperti dulu. Ia bersedia membayar dengan apapun agar Youngjae-nya kembali. Dan setelah tujuh bulan, Tuhan menjawab semua doanya, untuk pertama kalianya selama lebih dari setengah tahun, Youngjae akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dan berkata,

"Daehyun, ayo kita berpisah."

 **...**


End file.
